Alone
by Lion warrior
Summary: Out of the tower, our hero understands the meaning of the word "ALONE" and why it seems that he will never be alone.


Alone

**don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

The rain swirled around the Titan tower. The lightning danced outside lighting up the dimly lit corridors of the tower. The sleeping teens hardly noticed the roaring thunder going on outside. All except one. Beast Boy wasn't in the tower. He had decided not to come back that night. He knew the tower was on lock down, so he managed to get a room at a hotel. The manager noticed that he was part of the Teen Titans, so he made a room available for the green teen free of charge. No matter how much Beast Boy insisted to pay, the manager wouldn't have it.

So why be outside the tower after lockdown anyways? That was main question. Well, Beast Boy was celebrating a personal thing. Today was the day that he left the Doom Patrol years ago. Still missing them as family, it wasn't much a happy celebration, but if he had never left, he would have never met his friends. He plopped down the comfortable bed. There are perks to being the town's hero. "Alright! Sweet pad!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a goofy smile. He looked around the room. Something was very obvious about his behavior. It was empty. His usual fully happy tone and laughter was dulling down. Probably because he was alone."Like always," Beast Boy muttered.

"That's not true," one part of Beast Boy said, "So you're in a place where the others aren't. Freedom! Plus, it's not like you're on the other side of the world."

"Yes, but do the others even know you're gone? They must care vvvery much about you. So much that they don't even try contacting you," another said of Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Being alone has its advantages. No 'near to 1:00AM' training, no fights about meat or tofu, no weird alien thing popping out at you," The positive said of Beast Boy said.

"Yes, and one other thing not here as well," Reminded the negative side. Beast Boy sighed audibly.

"Raven," He muttered out loud.

"Yes?" Raven asked. Beast Boy jumped to the ceiling holding it in cat form shaking like a leaf. He fell and transformed back.

"Why do you do that?" Beast Boy asked annoyed and steadying his heart.

"Do what?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"SCARE ME!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven's smirk rose up.

"I have to have a little fun, don't I," Raven said trying to be innocent.

"No! You don't get you have fun. You having fun scares me!" Beast Boy cried. He clutched his heart trying to slow its beating. The two teens rested on the bed. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I didn't see you in your bed," Raven replied back. This made Beast Boy curious.

"Do you always check up on who sleeps in their bed?"

"I'm not a stalker," Raven replied glaring.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I saw a spy cam in my bedroom yesterday."

"Why would I need a spy camera?"

"I don't know. Where your powers may fail, technology will probably help you," Beast Boy shrugged.

"I'm not stalking you," Raven reiterated, "I was just wondering why you weren't at the tower."

"I decided not to come back for one tonight. Plus, the tower's on lock down isn't it?" Beast Boy argued. This made Raven's brow furrow in confusion.

"You could have just contacted us to let you in. Or you could have just told me and I would have teleported you back," Raven said defeating Beast Boy's excuse, "What's the real reason you wanted to be outside the tower?" Beast Boy was quiet for a while.

"Well, I just wanted to be alone for a moment," Beast Boy said.

"No you didn't," Raven said. This made Beast Boy look at her weirdly. "When I came, I could sense that you were feeling lonely."

"Which reminds me, how did you know I was here?" Beast Boy asked. Raven made a look at him. "Oh right, psychic powers."

"Now, what's the real reason, and no lying," Raven said firmly. Beast Boy sighed.

"Today is the day that I left the Doom Patrol. I mean, they were like family to me. So, I didn't want my downed mood to affect you guys," Beast Boy replied, "I just spent so much time remembering them that I forgot where the time went. I mean, I don't regret my decision. I met you guys later on, but the period in between was long. But the Doom Patrol was my family. They're a part of me."

"Not necessarily," Raven said looking at him, "They helped you become you, but nothing any of them did could contribute to your personality. You make yourself you." Beast Boy smiled.

"Raven, have you ever thought about being a psychiatrist?" The green boy joked. Raven chuckled a little. "Ha! You laughed at my joke! My life is now complete."

"Just don't ask me to do it in front of the others," She muttered. Beast Boy stood up and offered his hand to Raven.

"Come on, let's go back to the tower," He smiled. She took his hand and they went through Raven's teleportation. It was good to know that Beast Boy wasn't alone.

**The End**


End file.
